El monstruo en el espejo
by Kira5Awesome
Summary: En el ocaso del día nos podemos ver frente a frente, en el espejo veo tu reflejo entendiendo que soy toda esa maldad y tu puedes apreciar mi rostro sabiendo que todo es un engaño. Tu y yo somos la misma persona… te guste o no, Feliciano. ((Hetalia 2p)) / Basado en la creepypasta "El miedo eres tú"


Summary: En el ocaso del día nos podemos ver frente a frente, en el espejo veo tu reflejo entendiendo que soy toda esa maldad y tu puedes apreciar mi rostro sabiendo que todo es un engaño. Tu y yo somos la misma persona… te guste o no, Feliciano. ((Hetalia 2p))

Avisos: Trastorno de personalidad múltiple. Hetalia 2p. Teoría de Hetalia 2p.

* * *

 _ **Estoy rasgando la piel de mi rostro**_

 _ **Porque en serio odio estar a salvo**_

 _ **Lo normal me hace temer**_

 _ **Lo loco se me hace ideal**_

 **-Melanie Martinez, Mad Hatter (Sombrerero Loco)**

Yo… le tengo miedo a muchas cosas. No es ninguna sorpresa que llore y grite por pequeñeces como lo son las arañas o sombras en la pared, yo mismo se que soy un bebe llorón.

Pero aparte de esos mini paros cardíacos diarios que se sufren al oler a quemado, cuando dejas la ropa secándose y empieza a llover, o si estas caminando por un callejón solo y se empiezan a oír pisadas detrás de ti hay algo que me da más miedo que eso.

No es esa sensación de inquietud que tengo cuando se que Ludwig se va a enojar conmigo, o en las que siento el corazón palpitar si veo una película de terror. No, no es nada de eso. A lo que le tengo miedo es a aquellas voces insistentes en mi cabeza que comienzan siendo susurros parecidos al crepitar de las llamas pero pasado un tiempo acaban siendo gritos que me ordenan cosas incomprensibles.

Esas voces nunca se callan, jamás dejan de bombardear a mi cabeza con sentimientos negativos y pesimistas, siempre están allí haciéndome dudar de todo, golpeando mi cabeza, cazando a mis pensamientos y sueños para luego simplemente devorarlos sin ningún estilo de compasión.

Nunca lo demuestro pero detrás de mi siempre presente sonrisa soy extremadamente paranoico, y es que simplemente no puedo dejarme de preocupar o imaginarme los escenarios más ruines y catastróficos que podrían llegar a ocurrir si no sigo las ordenes que me dan. Esos pensamientos suprimen mi mente y estrujan mi cerebro hasta provocarme un insistente dolor de cabeza que ni siquiera con pastillas y calmantes puede parar del todo.

Pero no, no son las pequeñeces, las voces, ni la paranoia. Lo que más terror me da, la bestia a la que le tengo más miedo… soy yo.

Yo soy el anfitrión de esos obscuros y lúgubres pensamientos que siempre me están persiguiendo haga lo que haga, soy yo quien da rienda suelta a las voces haciéndose la víctima de la situación cuando realmente no de si ellas me dan ordenes o yo se los doy a ellas, soy yo el que exprime mi propio cerebro hasta la fatiga… ¿Soy yo…?

A veces pienso que hay escapatoria, que aun hay una salida pero luego llego a la conclusion de que no hay culpable alguno para mi malestar. Porque posiblemente yo fui quien me orillo a esta depresión diaria y al odio por el panorama que me rodea, yo fui quien ocasionó esto reprimiendo mis sentimientos en lo más obscuro y profundo de mi alma para ser feliz… Fui yo el que creó a este monstruo.

Si, yo fui.

No, yo no soy el culpable.

 _Fuiste tú._

Te creaste solo, no tuve nada que ver.

Pero yo soy tu, y tu eres yo. Entonces ambos somos culpables. Ambos somos inocentes. Ambos solo somos niños pequeños que quieren jugar con la obscuridad para ver si de esa manera los miedos se van. Ambos nós hacemos los fuertes, ambos somos débiles.

Yo, en el día soy feliz y puedo lucir una gran sonrisa. Puedo ser positivo e incluso me puedo permitir amar. Yo puedo ser lo que tu no eres como si todo en mi ser fuera puro e inocente, despistado y tonto.

Tu, en la noche te puedes arrepentir de todo porque fuiste creado para ser mi versión más sádica, cínica y obscura. Tu puedes desgarrar, matar, dar ordenes e incluso estar loco intentando arrancar de tu cara la piel.

En el ocaso del día nos podemos ver frente a frente, en el espejo veo tu reflejo entendiendo que soy toda esa maldad y tu puedes apreciar mi rostro sabiendo que todo es un engaño. Tu y yo somos la misma persona.

La única diferencia es que yo te tengo miedo, tu me odias. Tu te haces llamar Luciano y eres temido por donde tus botas pisen, yo soy tan solo Feliciano el chico alegre.

Es mejor seguir ignorando nuestra existencia mutuamente, como dos personas en un solo cuerpo, seguir siendo la parte "mala" y la parte "buena" por separados pero lo que nadie entenderá es que la parte buena se canso de luchar y comenzó a llorar pero también que la parte mala quiere cambiar a pesar de no poder hacerlo.

Asi que si. Puedo tener miedo a las arañas y soltar llanto si se me quema la pasta, tengo miedo de las voces en mi cabeza que me ordenan cosas pero aun más miedo tengo de desobedecerlas . Pero a lo que tengo un terror inexplicable es a mi mismo y esas veces en las que despierto con las manos manchadas de sangre.

* * *

 **Con esto daré un aviso, comenzare un long-fic de adaptaciones de Creepypastas aun no estoy segura de en que fandom pero posiblemente sea en este o en PLL.**

 **Gracias por leer y espero sus favs y reviews o sus quejas y tomatazos. No muerdo si no me muerden primero.**

 **Kira.**


End file.
